Ao to Yama （青 to 山）
by nyandyanyan
Summary: Dan bagaimana bisa aku bertahan selama ini? Oh, tentu saja karena dia disana. Jarak Aomori-Yamaguchi jadi tidak berarti karena itu./SOUKOKU AU Fiction./DazaixChuuya./Shou-Ai/hanya ampas ini yg sempat kubuat untuk Dazai LOL otanome dazai-san (telat bangat)


=== Ao to Yama ===

Cast : Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya.

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life.

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs belong to Asagiri Kafka-Sensei and Harukawa Sango-sensei. This FF belongs to me, Nyandyanyan desu~~~

Summary : Dan bagaimana bisa aku bertahan selama ini? Oh, tentu saja karena dia disana. Jarak Aomori-Yamaguchi jadi tidak berarti karena itu./SOUKOKU Fiction./DazaixChuuya./Shou-Ai/hanya ampas ini yg sempat kubuat untuk Dazai LOL

Warning : Mengandung typo dan ketidakjelasan serta ke absurd an sang author yang teramat dalam /keplakkeplak/ Judul gak nyambung. OOC mungkin, pendek banget kayak chuuya /digampar/

review follow fav caci maki kritik saran ciuman tamparan dinantikan yaaaa

jaa~ happy reading :*

=== Ao to Yama ===

Bagaimana aku mengawalinya?

Saat sadar, semua yang sudah kulalui selama ini tampak seperti ilusi ribuan lembar film lama tapi disaat yang sama itu juga kenyataan yang indah. Bahkan saat menatapi pantulan cahaya di cermin ataupun kubangan air jernih di wastafel, yang tampak adalah keindahan yang jujur tak pernah terefleksi sekalipun dalam benakku.

Ini gila sekali.

Kita sama-sama manusia tapi bagiku sekarang kau seperti Venus dan aku hanya gembala biasa yang memujamu dibawah sini.

Oh, atau mungkin tidak.

Kau terlalu tegas. Galak. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, rona wajahmu yang seranum plum membuatku hilang kendali. Pukulanmu bisa membuatku terlempar. Berlebihan? Memang. Tapi aku merasa benar-benar terlempar dalam perasaan senang.

Bicaramu kacau. Kasar. Tapi didalamnya selalu tersimpan kekhawatiran akan hal sepele dan itu sangat manis. Seperti yang kuhadapi adalah anak nakal yang butuh perhatian. Dan memang itulah dirimu.

Dan pada puncaknya, yang kutunggu adalah cengkraman kasar di balik jaketku. Menolehpun yang kudapatkan adalah wajah masam, kemudian akan berubah dengan sedikit kesedihan dan kata-kata yang kau ucap seolah mantra paling mujarab yang nyaris membuatku tunduk patuh.

"Jangan pergi".

Ah, benar-benar sebuah mantra. Senyumku adalah kebalikan dari perasaan yang tertahan, perasaan untuk tinggal lebih lama. Tapi kalau diteruskan kami akan jadi lebih sulit bertemu setelah ini.

"Kenapa ini terjadi setiap bulan? Astaga. Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan?!" ada nada naik dibagian akhir kalimat itu. Tanganku akan naik menyentuh bahunya dan tubuh kecil itu berakhir masuk dalam rengkuhan.

"Ayolah. Aku akan kembali lagi" dia merajuk dan aku tahu itu. Genggaman erat pada bagian belakang jaketku akan meregang perlahan dan dia menjauhkan diri. Kemudian wajah sedihnya dia perlihatkan lagi -ini seperti usaha kerasnya untuk menahanku pergi-.

"Cepatlah kembali".

"Tentu saja".

Aku akan tertawa tanpa sadar saat ini terjadi. Maksudku, tiba-tiba memikirkanmu. Dimanapun itu, yang terbayang bukan hanya wajah. Entah itu suara, ekspresi atau sentuhanmu. Aku merasa senang sekaligus gila.

Es membeku diluar jendela. Dan kepulan asap putih yang menyeruak keluar karena pernapasan menemaniku dalam perjalanan. Ini adalah sebuah rutinitas wajib yang kulakuan sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Dan bagaimana bisa aku bertahan selama ini?

Oh, tentu saja karena dia disana.

Jarak Aomori-Yamaguchi jadi tidak berarti karena itu.

Lokomotif bergerak secepat yang dia bisa. Dalam hal ini, guncangan jadi tidak terasa atau mungkin diriku saja yang tidak peka. Keterlaluan memang, tapi hal semacam ini tak akan mengganggu lamunan seorang yang kasmaran.

Lajunya melambat seiring dengan decitan antara roda besi dan rel beku. Kemudian berhenti dengan absolut diikuti guncangan terakhir sebelum kereta yang kunaiki benar-benar berhenti.

Kabut masih tebal di luar. Hal wajar mengingat aku tiba tengah malam. Yang akan kulakukan setelah ini adalah berbaring dalam _futon_ dan menyelimuti diri dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubun. Ah, atau mungkin tidak. Setidaknya satu dua kecupan adalah hal baik sebelum aku tertidur dalam pelukan.

Kakiku melangkah keluar gerbong dengan ransel di pundak. Peron satu yang sepi. Aku memang sengaja keluar terakhir karena benci berdesakan. Yang kulihat sekarang hanya satu sosok yang berjalan mendekat dari kejauhan. Coat hitamnya kelihatan kebesaran dan surai senja itu masih terlihat begitu indah walau dibalik kegelapan. Langkahnya seolah berkata, 'Kemari kau, bodoh' dan aku terkekeh tanpa sadar.

Tubuhku jelas mengikuti perintah khayalan itu untuk berjalan mendekat.

"Apa ini? Terlalu merindukanku sampai mau repot-repot menjemput kesini?" dia membuang muka, wajah merajuk itu selalu kurindukan sejak terakhir kali kulihat sebulan lalu.

"Berisik, dasar bodoh" kasar seperti biasa. Aku tertawa pelan. Tanganku melebar, bermaksud meminta sebuah pelukan dengan senyuman bahagia mengembang.

"Mana sambutan untukku?".

"Heh" dia tersenyum miring, kelihatan menjengkelkan tapi itu juga salah satu hal yang kurindukan darinya. "Kau benar-benar ya".

" _Tadaima_ , Chuuya".

Senyumnya hilang digantikan wajah bingung sesaat. Dia tersenyum setelahnya, selembut Venus, namun tidak kehilangan kekuatannya.

" _Okaerinasai, Baka Kani_ ".

===END===

Wahahahay halo minna-san, ketemu lagi dengan author absyurd ini fufu -w-

ini pendek banget dan ampas ya LOL, nulisnya di kereta, pake hape pula LOL (saya nulis ini tanggal 17 juni)

saya sedang mudik dan gak bawa leptop dengan alasan klasik

BERAT ANJER /gaplok/

ada panggilan buat dajai, dariku sih yang kupake

Baka Kani alias kepiting bego LOL abaikan kawan

btw hepi besdey buat abang dajai

aku lagi gak pengen nyiksa kamu makanya kubuat ampas gula yg tidak menyehatkan ini hahah LOL

buat kalian yang baca ini

MAKASEH YAMPON CIUM NIH /gaplok lagi/

JAAAAA MATTA NEEEEEE :*

/N-T-17062017/


End file.
